


If You Believe, You'll Definitely Feel

by gayporn



Series: Weird Kinks Trademark [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Caught, Church Sex, Exhibitionism, Ghost Louis, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shy Harry, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:13:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayporn/pseuds/gayporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What the fuck are you? High? Could ghosts get high?” Harry asked and shook his head in shock.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>“No, I was horny and I died horny.” Louis stated simply, “So I guess that makes me forever horny.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>This must be a fucking joke.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“This makes no sense.” Harry was astonished, fucking astonished to how damn comical the ghost was, “You’re-”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“I wouldn't try so hard to show myself to you if you weren't hot you know that right.” Louis muttered, “Wait shit was that too straight forward again.”</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Um.” Harry blinked and okay his cheeks were starting to heat up, “Yeah that kind of was.”</i></p><p> </p><p>or</p><p>Ghost Louis fucks Harry in the Church office and Niall steps in<br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Believe, You'll Definitely Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Eh enjoy

Harry Styles, just turned 18, loved going to church. _Church?_ Yeah, church. He volunteered a lot, helped the little children carry on traditions, and made sure to clean the area every Sunday for the next week to come. However, that's not really what made him stay or come to Church for at least three hours every day after his classes. People would claim that Harry was a holy little angel (ha, he was far from holy) that loved God and read the Bible for fun.

 

Nah.

 

The thing is, Harry’s been really infatuated with something deep within the holy halls (and walls) of the Church. He isn't sure to say if it was something or a _someone_ because in a way it was _both._

 

The way Harry had come across the _thing_ was an event he’d never forget and from then on whatever _it_ was played a huge role in his life, a huge role indeed.

 

⚡⚡⚡

 

“You need to make sure you clean up everything, Harry. The kids left a huge mess.” Niall groaned.

 

Harry only rolled his eyes as he stared at the large church building and its inner walls. The red, velvet carpet was stained with wine and bits of white paint while the walls were trampled with brown substances and food that the children had eaten.

 

It was this birthday party by some holy family that wanted protection so they decided to reserve the Church house to clear up the possibility of being cursed and all. Harry wasn't going to complain, he is the one who signed up for this shit anyway, but this is probably the latest he’d ever spend at a Church. He always left with the rest of the group and now he’s here alone and most likely going to stay alone.

 

“Yeah, I can see that.” sighed Harry, “But you're here to help?” He suggested joyfully, but looked at the blonde to see a look of shock and distaste.

 

“Uh.” Niall chuckled shyly and began to edge his footsteps backwards towards the office of the Church, “About that. I got a lot of paperwork to do. You'll be able to handle it, Harry. You're a very talented young man.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and then muttered, “You're ditching me aren't you.”

 

“What! What? Oh no! No. Of course not!” Niall stuttered, “I’ll be back in the office, I’m not ditching you. If you need anything just knock!”

 

“But-”

 

“Bye!” With that the blonde church manager dashed off to the office leaving an unsurprised Harry with a mess.

 

“That idiot.”

 

⚡️⚡️⚡️

 

“What on earth did these kids do? There's crap everywhere.”

 

The clock ticked and time passed quickly. Harry continued to work and clean the area while Niall laid back doing nothing, but okay, maybe with some papers and a few bits of other little tasks, Niall was doing something. However, Harry was here all alone in some large Church spinning around in twirls back and forth to clear the area. He already finished the walls, the windows, the seats, and now he’s left with the carpet.

 

Ugh the _carpet._

 

The stains were abominable, contained spatters of meals and juices from who knows where, but it was a havoc. Harry only groaned in annoyance and went into his hands and knees, gloves pulled on and ready.

 

“Niall owes me for this.” Harry muttered, “Just sitting there with _paperwork._ Ha, yeah right.”

 

His hands squeezed onto a yellow, soft sponge and dipped it into a tiny blue bucket he had brought along to clean with. His fingers worked around to squeeze the excess amount of water out before he slammed it onto the messy contents over the floor before him.

 

It's getting late, real late, and the sky was no longer shaded a cheery color of blue and instead it became dark as the murky, dirty water of the bucket. Everything was quiet and solemn as Harry began to scrub, scrub, and scrub.

 

“What the _fuck_ is this mess?” Harry huffed then leaned back on his knees to sit and rub off a stripe of sweat down his forehead with the back of his hand, “Fucking going to take me hours to get this carpet cleaned.”

 

He was about to lean in and scrub a little more until his ears heard a faint giggle off to the side of his hearing.

 

_What the._

 

His head shot up immediately to search around the area only to be met with emptiness and the small lighting of the church that illuminated his vision.

 

“What was that?” He asked himself.

 

 _I swear to God if Niall’s making fun-_ Harry groaned and called out, “Niall! If you're going to be a little fucking shit and make fun of me you might as well help while you're at it!”

 

However, as soon as he waited for a response, he heard no response.

 

 _Well I guess that’s how it's going to be_. Harry thought, angrily he slumped back over and continued to scrub when-

 

“Boys like you shouldn't curse in such a holy place.”

 

“What-” Harry jolted back up to look around as soon as he heard that phrase, “What the hell?”

 

But… No one was there?

 

“Niall.” He grunted out, “I swear to God if you're out here fucking with me-”

 

“Oh dear, you cursed and swore on God in one breath? Shame, for shame on you. Tsk.” Spoke the unidentifiable voice.

 

This time, though, Harry’s head was up and he did put attention to his surroundings, his heartbeat began to pick up the pace as his mind came into realization that the voice was definitely not Niall and that he was definitely not alone.

 

 _What the fuck?_ Harry pondered, _who the fuck is that?_

 

“W-Who’s there?” Harry questioned, “Niall?”

 

“Do I sound like that white church boy? Dear goodness, you need your ears checked!” This time the voice was getting closer, but Harry spun his head to the left and right and saw no one.

 

“W-Who’s there?” Harry repeated, “I-If you’re playing games with me, just get the hell out-”

 

“I am not playing any games, young one! Oh, and my, are you _young_.” The voice was closer.

 

 _Much_ closer.

 

Okay, _okay_. Harry stood on his feet now and he could feel an excess drip of sweat trickle down his forehead when he came to realize that the person who was talking was nowhere to be seen, but he could have sworn that the voice was getting closer and closer towards him, but he couldn’t _see_ anyone.

 

Harry curled in a little and felt his chest close up along with his breaths as he tried to keep calm, because who the hell was talking?

 

“Who’s there?” Harry asked once more, but his voice was weaker and he couldn’t help, but grimace at how pathetic it was.

 

“Who’s there? _Who’s_ there?” The voice chuckled now and it only bothered Harry more, “Tell me, Harry is it, do you believe in _ghosts_?”

 

What kind of sick prank is this?

 

“Ghosts?” it made Harry laugh if he had to be honest, “Okay, whoever the fuck you are trying to mess me up in the middle of the damn night, get out. I am trying to finish my job, don’t piss me off with this _ghost_ bullshit-”

 

“It would make my dead life so much easier if you did.” Harry heard the voice say and this time it sounds like it was somewhere towards his right.

 

“Dead life- what fucking prank are you trying to pull?” the younger lad groaned, “Who the hell are you? What do you want? Show yourself!”

 

Harry could hear the voice sigh, “I would show myself only if.”

 

 _Silence_.

 

The boy rolled his eyes, “Only if what?”

 

But before Harry could prepare himself, he felt the coolness of air strike the side of his cheek along with a faint, whisper of, “ _Only if you believed_.”

 

“What the _fuck_!?” Harry shouted and flinched away from the source with a slap to his own cheek, “W-Who’s there!?”

 

_God, what the hell is going on?_

 

“Tsk, tsk. Still asking me _who_? Ah, I have a suggestion, how about you use your brain a bit.” The voice snickered, “Do I have to prove it to you or summat?”

 

Harry only sighed out annoyingly as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “Niall I swear if you’re trying to fuck me up-”

 

“Quit chanting that little white boy’s name!” The voice boomed.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, trying his best to show he was _indeed_ tough, but his insides were quaking with tremor as his mind tried to calculate the weird aura around him. The thing was, his mind was in denial with the situation and instead blamed this on Niall, because _ghosts_? Really? Harry’s not a fucking idiot.

 

Or was he?

 

Harry was so busy trying to process everything that he hadn’t notice the small movement of cleaning supplies before him. That is until-

 

˗ˏˋ _splash_ ˎˊ˗

 

“What the _fuck!?_ ” Harry screamed as soon as a rush of water, a whole load of water, from the bucket by his feet was thrown _right_ at him, “F-Fuck, what the hell-” He sniffled and his anger reached its threshold as he heard a strong cackle, but Harry continued to sputter and shiver as the cold air around him struck against his now wet body, “Who the fuck- oh.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened in shock as he saw _someone_ _now_ standing right before him, “What in the- who the fuck are you?” He could’ve sworn his eyes were close to falling out of his eyes as he looked at a man who’s broad by the shoulders, but a bit shorter than him by two to three inches. He looked like an average man, wearing a casual white dress shirt and some formal black pants.

 

“God, I swear you’re half stupid.” The man cackled and walked closer towards Harry, who took a couple steps back in fear, then held out his hand, “Louis Tomlinson, 24, and single. Probably because I’m dead, but.”

 

Harry blinked in surprise, almost forgot he was now fucking soaked in water, “W-What?”

 

“I’m a ghost, you twit.” Louis tsked, “How many times to I need to clear that with you?”

 

“What kind of shit prank is this!?” Harry screeched, “Where the hell is Niall?!”

 

“I literally splashed a bucket water in your fucking face.” Louis retorted, “Oh shit, I cursed in Church. Look what you’re doing to me, you fiend!” He laughed, “Then again, I assume you were never innocent, am I right?”

 

Harry noticed the way _Louis_ ’ laugh caused his eyes to crinkle and his lips were slim, but firm as he smiled. _Well shit, he’s hot_.

 

“Uh-” The green eyed boy shook his head, blinking repeatedly as though it were going to make the man disappear, but he was still there smiling, “Y-You’re a _ghost_?”

 

“Yes, finally, are you getting it?” Louis asked.

 

“H-How do I believe you?”

 

“I guess not, okay wait.” The man began to take closer steps which made Harry nervous and suddenly he found himself jumping back, “Stay still I won’t hurt you.”

 

“W-What are you doing?” He asked, nervous as Louis took closer steps and seemed serious. _Well shit_. Harry’s heart slammed against his chest as he dashed back but the male kept coming closer until Harry’s chest struck a dead end against a wall, “What are you-” He gasped as soon as saw Louis reach out his arms and hands right beside his head, trapping him in between but the moment felt too heated, serious, and constricted.

 

He watched to the side to see Louis’ hand raise and reach towards his cheek while his face remained serious and calm, “You have a really soft face-”

 

“What-” A shock sigh left his lips as soon as the man’s finger tips sank into his cheek, right through his damn face, “Oh my god.”

 

“But I wish I could touch it.” Louis sighed and watched the male before him fall apart in shock, “Only if you believed a little harder, you’ll definitely feel.” He then pulled away to sit on the edge of the church benches.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Harry asked and quickly touched his own cheek, _Louis’ hands went right through him_.

 

“I swear the only thing that came out of your mouth since I met you is ‘what the fuck is this that and what,” Louis sighed, “You don’t believe in the fact that I’m a ghost, but you’re close to.”

 

“How would you know that?”

 

“You could see me, but you can’t feel me. Feeling me is a little harder you know? It’s because it’ll make me feel alive again to know I could touch someone.” The man explained.

 

“So, you’re a ghost. Okay. I. What the fuck.”

 

“You’re making me forget we’re in a Church.” Louis chuckled, “Come sit, let me explain.”

 

“What made you appear now out of all other days though?”

 

“I’m always here when it strikes midnight,” Louis stated, “This is the first time I’ve seen you here this late. Now come sit, beside me.”

 

Harry stared at the hand that patted against the seat, “I-I don’t know.”

 

“I won't hurt you, you can't even feel me… Yet.” Louis smiled, _God he has a nice smile too what the fuck, is this a joke?_ “Well?”

 

Harry flinched back then nodded, but did make his way closer towards the other male and sat beside him, not too close, but close enough.

 

“So… You're a ghost.” Harry repeated.

 

“Yeah and you're Harry, the boy who can't piece things together right?” Louis watched him glare, “Just kidding, relax.”

 

“Why- why are you bothering me though, have you like, showed yourself to others?”

 

“I _bother you?_ Well then!” Louis feigned a sigh of offense, “Plus, most people who stay late are perverted old men who touched their kids and came for forgiveness. You though, you're not old and you're pretty.”

 

Harry nearly choked, “What?”

 

“What. Too straightforward? Sorry I haven't had a good conversation in years and I can't come out in broad daylight without the risk of going *poof* gone.”

 

“Um.” Harry nodded, “You called me pretty. W-Who are you anyway?”

 

“Like I said, I am Louis Tomlinson.” The man smiled.

 

“Yeah, but are you really dead?” Harry asked, “I’m still a bit-”

 

Louis sighed and reached out towards Harry who nearly flinched, but managed to sink his hand through Harry’s cheek once more and gone right through it

 

“You still don't believe me do you, come with me I’ll show you.”

 

⚡️⚡️⚡️

 

“Where are you taking me? You're not going to possess me or some shit right?” Harry asked in slight panic

 

“I swear to God, you people need to stop watching horror films, that shit isn't accurate-”

 

“But you can do that right?”

 

“Yeah but-”

 

“Exactly.”

 

Louis rolled his eyes and called at Harry who stood a bit far as they exited to the back of the church where multiple holy graves laid on the gravel below.

 

“Quit being scared, let me at least show you before you're asking me stupid questions.”

 

“Okay.” Harry came forth and stopped as soon as he saw Louis stand before a grave, “What are you looking at- oh.”

 

There was a large, grey tombstone that was half his height that stood on the floor with multiple colorful rocks splayed across the front with some wilted roses and daisies.

 

What shocked Harry the most were the letters.

 

LOUIS TOMLINSON (DEAKIN)

 

1991-2016

 

 _“You were my favorite son, love, and art piece of my life. I made you with my hands, yet you've died by another’s. I’ll never forget you.” -_ Johannah Deakin

 

“Oh,” Was all Harry could muster out, “Is that-”

 

“Yep.” Louis smiled, but it was sadder this time as he looked back at the shocked boy, “I was murdered three days before my marriage by a jealous boyfriend of my fiancée.”

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“Nah, I'm just mad the fucker wouldn't listen to me because I never liked that dirty pussy! I would have gladly taken that bitch out of my life. My parents wanted me to get married with a woman in fear that I was gay.”

 

“Oh.” Harry whispered, “That’s- that’s horrible.”

 

“God I know. The girl wouldn't stop trying to get her little taco vagina on me and it's so gross-”

 

Harry snorted, “I meant that it was awful that you were murdered? And really recent too. Just this year?”

 

“Yeah, we were supposed to get married three days after New Year’s. That fat ass boyfriend killed me on New Year's Day. Let me tell you this, I was ready to go to a _gay_ bar that night but the fucker ruined my chances!” Louis laughed, “I was honestly so hurt. Couldn't get laid before I died.”

 

“What-” _who the fuck was this man? Ghost?_  “You got murdered and you're sad that you hadn't got laid?”

 

“Unless you believe in me, my hard dick would just be a hologram to people. Do you realize how sad that is? A holographic dick.”

 

“What the fuck are you? High? Could ghosts get high?” Harry asked and shook his head in shock.

 

“No, I was horny and I died horny.” Louis stated simply, “So I guess that makes me forever horny.”

 

_This must be a fucking joke._

 

“This makes no sense.” Harry was astonished, fucking _astonished_ to how damn _comical_ the ghost was, “You’re-”

 

“I wouldn't try so hard to show myself to you if you weren't hot you know that right.” Louis muttered, “Wait shit was that too straight forward again.”

 

“Um.” Harry blinked and okay his cheeks were starting to heat up, “Yeah that kind of was.”

 

“Hm, if it’s making you blush like that, then I guess I’m fine with embarrassing myself.” laughed Louis.

 

“Aren’t you sad that you’re, you know, _dead_?” asked Harry.

 

“If I had to be honest.” Louis muttered, “Not really. I guess it’s because my last dying wish was getting laid on New Year’s but that didn’t happen so here I am unfulfilled roaming the church and stuck here.”

 

“Stuck here?” Harry questioned.

 

“Hm.” Louis nodded and walked towards Harry with eyes that said something quite unclear, “Tell me Harry, do you believe in me now?”

 

The other watched Louis come closer towards him as the light of the moon peaked out through the skirts of clouds towards where they stood. He was only a breath away from Harry’s face as his hand ghosted over his cheek, “Do you?”  


Harry only closed his eyes as his cheeks burned now from the close proximity and for some reason, instead of feeling cold, his skin felt warm all around as soon as the man leaned in, “I-”

 

“Well do you?”

 

“Y-Yes.” Harry choked out and closed his tight, but they shot back open as soon as he actually _felt_ Louis’ fingers skim across his pale skin, “You-”

 

“I could touch you.” Louis chuckled out.  
  
“Holy shit-”

 

“Harry.” Louis interrupted and this time his tone was cold and serious, “Do you believe in dying wishes?”

 

“I-I guess?” Harry whispered back gasped a little to the sudden grasp at the side of his hips and _holy shit_ this was real and this _ghost_ was touching him.

 

Louis held the tip of Harry’s chin with his index finger, leaned in to let their lips scarcely touch, “Please, let me touch you?”

 

⚡⚡⚡

 

It’s been who knows how long, maybe hours, but Niall was finally done with all the paperwork, taxes, donations, and whatever he had to have done.

 

However, he was finally _finished_ and he did feel a built guilty that he had left the dirty work for Harry to complete, but he knows that cherubic child would do anything and everything. He was great kid and cared about everything (at least that’s what Harry appears to be to him).

 

“Maybe I should go check on him.” Niall thought for a minute then shrugged, he might as well and this time he wouldn’t mind helping (probably because he knows Harry would have been done by now), “Yeah I should.”

 

He let out a long breath then stood on his feet as he headed towards the office exit where it led him back to the inner room of the Church. But-

 

“What in God’s name?”

 

He opened up and walked down the little hall to the large Church room to be met with the same mess from before. Well everything was cleaned, but for the floor and there was a large _puddle_ of water on it. Where the hell was Harry and-

 

“It’s already past midnight and he’s not done?” Niall questioned, he was perplexed because if he had to be honest, Harry was a quick worker and he would have definitely had been done by now.

 

“What in the-” He checked around to look and he was a bit worried that Harry might have been pissed and fed up with him then ditched until-

 

˗ˏˋ _crash_ ˎˊ˗

 

“What the hell was that?” Niall spun around and heard that it came from one of the other vacant offices, was Harry there?

 

“Ugh might as well go check.”

 

⚡⚡⚡

 

“We’re in a Church.” Harry huffed out as soon as Louis’ hands knocked him back, flat against a vacant office table, “I-”

 

“God could jack off to this then, I could care less.” Louis laughed and _god_ the sound that left his lips was musical to Harry’s ears and it made his insides twist because-

 

“Oh _Christ_.” Harry sighed out as Louis’ hand gripped over his clothed cock, “Fuck.”

 

“You’re going to get fucked by a Louis, not Jesus himself.” Louis taunted, “Hahaha.”

 

“That’s disturbing shut up, but I have a question.” Harry muttered out, “Since you’re like a ghost right would I feel your dick in me or?”

 

“You’re feeling me now, so? What are you, stupid?” Louis retorted, “Unless you suddenly think I’m fake, like ghosts never existed, my dick would slip out of you like a hologram and God that pisses me off.”

 

Harry only giggled at that, “Come here yeah? Want to know if I could actually feel it.”

 

“Feel what?” Louis teased.

 

“Your holographic dick.”

 

“Ugh, don’t say that it makes me feel like shit. I hate being reminded I’m dead.” Louis pouted and the latter just laughed in response.

 

“Just come here, Lou.”

 

⚡⚡⚡

 

“Harry?” Niall called out and skimmed through the halls to reach the source of the sound he had heard earlier, “Harry?”

 

However, his ears perked when he heard some thumps and breaths and it kind of made him feel a little queasy as he reached the last office door a bit closer now.

 

“Harry?” He did hear a few more sounds and as soon as he reached for the doorknob he heard a shout and it stunned him, “Harry?!”

 

In seconds he latched his hand on the door then pushed it open and saw a sight he would never forget.

 

“HARRY!?”

 

⚡⚡⚡

 

“ _Fuck_ I forgot how an ass feels like.” Louis laughed, “Jacking off to boys bending over to pray is nothing compared to this, fuck.”

 

“You’re such - _fuck_ \- a creep.” Harry choked out. His top and jeans were discarded on the floor while his hip were held up and chest was pushed down onto the table while his hands were formed into tight fists, “ _Ughhhhh._ ” If Harry had to be honest he had forgotten he was in a holy house with a Jesus statue standing in the corner of the room just watching both Harry and Louis with a bible in his hands. It should make him feel like utter filth, but it turned him on even more and the sounds of his hips being forcefully crashed onto the tabletop was music to his ears as Louis panted right beside his face to search for a release.

 

Louis swiveled his hips as though he were fluidly dancing against Harry’s ass all while he thrusted in and it made Harry cry out pretty sounds he couldn’t believe he got to hear.

 

“ _Ah, ah, fuck._ There, _there_.” Harry cried out suddenly as soon as the tip of Louis’ cock breached that one spot inside him that drove him crazy and it had Harry grip tight against the edge of the countertop while arching all the way up to Louis’ chest, “ _God, fuck._ ”

 

He was so drilled in by the fact that Louis’ hands were on his hips, his chest, dick in his ass, lips over his back, and hollow kisses on his lips that he didn’t hear the door open, nor did he care to see who was there until-

 

“HARRY!?”

 

⚡⚡⚡

 

Niall gasped in shock and he _blood screamed_ when he opened the door to see Harry there on the table naked with his ass somehow held apart and holy-

 

“ _FOR THE LOVE OF VIRGIN MARY AND JESUS CHRIST SINGING THE HOLY PHRASES OF THE BIBLE FOR GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?_ ” Niall screamed and his eyes were _burning_ in red and oh god, _oh my god_ , is that Harry’s asshole clenching in thin air, but not all the way through as though something were inside of him? Oh lord, _oh lord_. Niall’s eyes have been tainted by something so dirty and unholy.

 

“HARRY!?” Niall screamed once more and watched the boy who lurched up from his position only to be somehow slammed back down by what!? By _something_ and it scared the hell out of Niall because he was practically ignored as _something_ was fucking into Harry.

 

Oh no.

 

“HARRY ARE YOU POSSESSED!? OH NO, NO NO NO.” Niall stood there frantic and cried at the same time when Harry broke out a loud moan. Oh dear now his ears were tainted by the unholy, satanic sounds that left Harry’s mouth.

 

But what freaked Niall out more was when he looked up to see the holy statue of Jesus Christ just standing there and watching everything unfold, “POOR JESUS, HARRY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU _DOING_. OH NO, NO YOU RUINED JESUS.”  He ran into the room and dashed to the statue to throw up a blanket and then grabbed for the bible, “JESUS FORGIVE HARRY HE’S POSSESSED.”

 

“I HAVE A BIBLE, WHO EVER POSSESSED HARRY BETTER GET OUT.” Niall shook as he skimmed for the page to open to some holy verse, “I AM _NOT_ AFRAID TO USE THIS!”

 

Harry broke out another moan and completely ignored Niall and his hands scratched against the tabletop like a distressed animal, “ _FUck_. Niall shut _up._ ”

 

“OH JESUS YOU ARE POSSESSED, HOW DO YOU MY NAME.” Niall cried out and held the bible in front and searched the room to spot a cross and quickly grabbed for it, “I GOT THE HOLY CROSS. LEAVE MY HARRY ALONE!”

 

“Did that white church boy call you _his_?” Came a voice and Niall was positive that wasn’t Harry then-

 

“WHO’S THERE!?” Niall screamed, “OH GOD HAVE MERCY ON ME I WANTED TO GO TO HEAVEN BUT MY EYES HAVE BEEN TAINTED.”

 

“Quit fucking screaming white boy.” The unknown voice boomed.

 

“Louis, be nice _ah ah ah fuck-_ ” Harry panted out and Niall watched as the boy arched at a really freakish angle and saw streams of white leave Harry’s cock and spill over the table to then see him go weak against and slump over the table.

 

“WAS THAT THE JUICES OF THE DEMON!?” Niall screamed again and god he could not stop shaking, “WHO’S LOUIS!?”

 

Louis must be the one who possessed Harry, _must be_.

 

He watched as Harry’s came to an ease and laid there breathing hard against his own mess and oh no, oh _no_. This was disgusting and dirty, too much for the innocent eyes of Niall the church boy.

 

“Quit shaking with the damn bible, put that down, and listen if you want an explanation.” Louis spoke out and Niall just shook because he couldn’t even _see_ who it was.

 

“I AM _NOT_ PUTTING THE BIBLE DOWN.” Niall cried out, “I AM CALLING THE EXORCIST. HARRY’S BEEN POSSESSED!” He then rushed through the door crying with the bible in his arms, “GOD FORGIVE ME, PLEASE! SATAN’S CHILDREN HAD INTERCOURSE IN YOUR HOLY HOUSE.” and left both Harry and Louis who just stayed in their position, amused.

 

“You scared the shit out of Niall.” Harry laughed out moments later, but they could still hear Niall screaming in the distance.

 

Louis only rolled his eyes and touched Harry up to have him curl to his chest as they both laid on the tabletop, “Well he couldn’t see me, but he did watch his best mate have an orgasm.” He concluded, “I think it’s you that scared him shitless.”

 

“He thinks I’m possessed.” Harry groaned.

 

“He’s just never gotten laid.”

  
  
  
⚡⚡⚡

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me, leave kudos. Thanks. Hit me up on twitter. Amen.


End file.
